fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mika
Mika is a carnivorous rabbit wandering the wilderness as an Awakener, a person that has access to godly powers. She has been granted another chance at life through Java, a Godkin who considers the rabbit her only friend. In taking Java's flesh, Mika has inherited powers of a Godkin, although they are rather weak for the moment. Story Past Mika woke up one day, only four years old, to find her parents had gone missing. She did not belong to any tribe and was solely cared for by her parents. The only things that were left were her gold coin necklace, a water bowl, a spear, and the carcass of a baby gazelle. Mika had grown a taste for meat at a younger age, her parents introducing her to it. Not knowing where her mother and father went, Mika set off to survive and live her life. All alone, the rabbit honed her hunting skills and later on became able to swallow others whole. The meat-eating rabbit was turned away from many tribes that she tried to join because of her diet. This left her devastated, but the strong-willed rabbit carried on. She found the Kevala tribe, a tribe of black-backed jackals who she already knew were known for being strong warriors. Mika had her eyes on their prince, Enuk, for his chubby body and handsome looks attracted her in a way she never imagined, especially since they were different species. The rabbit actually managed to meet with the prince one night, the two getting to know each other. She became more attracted to him due to his curiosity and not treating her like food. They eventually engaged in a very inimate moment where Mika swallowed Enuk whole. She, of course, let him out safely. In a future meeting they copulated passionately, but managed to avoid getting Mika pregnant. It was not long after this that Dayla suspected their meetings and got a confession out of Enuk, though the prince knew better than to reveal their engaging in sex. Dayla sent two warriors to kill Mika, but Mika managed to defeat them, swallowing down both of them. This was the first time she packed two people into her belly, and the experience was very satisfying for the rabbit. Mika went back to the village the same night after digesting the two jackals, kissing Enuk goodbye. She took one of the warrior jackal's large swords with her. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 1 Mika was saddened by leaving Enuk behind, but she knew he had a family and did not want to take that from him. She continued to survive in the wild, crestfallen that she could not see the jackal prince again. After hunting for a gazelle at night, she slept with a full belly. Waking up the next morning, she was confronted by a settler rabbit, Daniel, and his horse. Mika decided she wanted to accompany the settler, who had taken a lot of interest in her. The two rabbits ventured to an open plain where they met with Kuva and Jabaro. It was made clear that the two groups were trading with each other. Kuva and Jabaro questioned Mika's presence, and Kuva quickly went to teasing the female rabbit. Mika, however, teased her back, which caused resentment to grow within Kuva. After hearing of Kuva's missing sibling, Mika decided to remain with the group and help them, not wanting any harm to come to the child. It was decided to let Daniel stay with Kuva's two other siblings. Jabaro, being impressed with how Mika confronted Kuva, offered to lend her a smaller blade in exchange for Mika's larger one. Mika kept her sword and continued to a bog where she found valuables lying around as well as a piece of bread to momentarily sate her still rounded belly. Mika, after entering a forest, lost track of Jabaro. She was eventually pounced on by Kuva. The rabbit threw a net in an attempt to stop her, but Kuva completely ignored it, proceeding to swallow down Mika hungrily. Sating her need for revenge, Kuva teased Mika, making it seem like she would digest the rabbit if she would not apologize to her. Mika, humiliated and angry, still mustered the power to apologize. Kuva spit her out afterwards and they reunited with Jabaro. The trio moved on to an abandoned village where they discovered very large snake tracks. Mika used this time to wash herself with a bucket of water and then found a small dagger as well as a pouch full of darts. Kuva taunted Jabaro for being afraid of snakes and moved on by herself. Mika tried to talk some sense into Jabaro and the two eventually went after Kuva. They eventually encountered a lone snake that went into their path, appearing resolute in blocking them. Mika captured the snake with her net and then swallowed it, showing Jabaro that she was indeed a meat-eater. The cheetah was understandably mind-blown, but they then heard a scream in the distance. Following it, Mika encountered Java, the large naga, and had a brief fight with the snake lady, shrouded in a red mist. Mika stabbed Java's tail with her small dagger, but as a result became wrapped in her coils. Java, surprisingly, started to talk to Mika, trying to convince her that she meant no harm and was being hunted. Kuva was being carried on her shoulder and Java claimed she was going to question her, as she feels she may be related to Jabaro, who Java revealed was trying to kill her. Just as she mentioned him, Jabaro was behind her, ready to strike. Mika warned Java of Jabaro's presence and he became coiled as well. Jabaro tried to tell Mika that he was trying to save her, but Java then put him to sleep with her paralyzing vision. The group was then confronted by a hooded rat, who scared Java away with what appeared to be fireworks. After ejecting the snake from her stomach at the rat and kicking Jabaro's body away from the fire that was spreading near him, Mika went to chase after Java. After catching up to her, Java proceeded to swallow Kuva, keeping her in her upper stomach which she claimed was safe. Mika eventually decided to slip into her stomach as well. The rabbit secretly sought to get revenge on Kuva, and after landing in the snake's belly, Mika devoured the cheetah whole. Her stomach feeling very satisfied, Mika fell asleep. She was soon waken up by Kuva's struggling within her belly. Mika also noticed a feral snake next to her, which was Java's means to spy on what she was doing. Java made sure to let Mika know she wanted Kuva alive, and Mika agreed. She revealed to Kuva after she had calmed down a bit that she was indeed inside of Mika's belly. Kuva freaked out again, not believing she was eaten by a rabbit. Eventually, Java spit the three of them out, having arrived near her home. Mika then spit up Kuva, the cheetah being promptly scooped up in Java's coils once again. The cheetah freaked out again, frightened by the large snake lady. When they laid eyes upon Java's home, they found that it was engulfed in flames, caused by a nearby group of settlers. One of the settlers was carrying Kibwe, Kuva's missing sibling. Just as they were about to engage, they were confronted from behind by the hooded rat and Jabaro, now wielding Mika's large sword. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 2 While Java slithered towards the settlers, Mika decided to attack the rat, who had bound Kuva with a strange magic. Mika managed to stab him with the poison dart, but was promptly knocked out by Jabaro. Mika woke up inside of a settler's cabin, tied to a furnace right next to Kuva. She attempted to bite through the rope, but it was too tough to cut through in a reasonable amount of time. She dropped it and tried to start up conversation with the sullen cheetah. Kuva doesn't talk to her at first, appearing fearful of the rabbit. Mika proceeded to apologize for eating her previously, though Kuva lashes out at her, calling her a freak. Kuva eventually breaks down in tears, heartbroken over Jabaro's actions and Kibwe's predicament. Mika then tells Kuva she will help her get back Kibwe, also sharing how her own parents disappeared. Kuva told Mika all of this had nothing to do with her, but Mika pointed out she could have just ran from everything. Mika then asks Kuva who the rat is and what happened while she was out cold. Kuva doesn't have much information, saying they were both being cryptic. Just then, Mika could hear footsteps from outside. Jabaro entered the cabin, promptly trying to free Kuva, though the two eventually started arguing after Jabaro commanded Kuva to leave the scene. Kuva wound up eating Jabaro, filled with resentment for his actions. Kuva then freed Mika from her binds, surprisingly enough, telling her to watch the cheetah's back. Mika reacquired her bandolier but could not find anything else in the cabin. It was not long before Mika found the rat from before was coming their way. She propped up a chair against the front door and helped Kuva escape from a side window. Mika then jumped up to perch on a wooden beam in the ceiling. The door slammed open effortlessly, but no one came through. It was then that Mika heard Kuva shouting outside, clearly in danger. The rabbit rushed outside to come face to face with the rat, who introduced himself as Shin and wished to chat with the bunny. Shin asked Mika for her motives in helping Java, and the rabbit was honest with him, telling him about her quest in helping Kuva and how Java stated she was being hunted and did not wish to hurt anyone. Shin proceeded to tell Mika that she would never understand a creature like Java. He also stated that he admired Mika's ballsy and down-to-earth attitude and asked her to join him in his endeavors. Mika politely refused. Shin responded by getting off of Kuva and leaving Mika be, telling her to "smile often" before leaving for good. Mika and Kuva headed to a watering hole together, Kuva drinking enough to round her belly out and water down her stomach acids in order to keep Jabaro alive longer. Mika cleaned herself as Kuva did this. As the two proceeded to walk back to Kuva's camp, Mika struck up conversation once again, this time about how Kuva and Jabaro met. After they talk for a bit, Kuva stopped, saying she needed to rest a bit. Mika took this opportunity to go hunting. Mika caught and swallowed up a genet whole, though her stomach complained for more. Mika looked around for more food and came across a suspicious-looking snake. Mika suspected the snake belonged to Java and poked its snout, causing it to spit out a strange, glowing stone. Mika pocketed this stone and moved on to hunt for an ostrich she had recently seen. As she ambled forth, she encountered a lioness hunter. She attempted to charm the lioness, but failed miserably, the feline tossing her spear and barely missing the rabbit. Mika managed to subdue the lioness with the genet in her belly, coughing it up with great force and hitting her in the face. Mika replaced the genet with the lioness, swallowing her down greedily and then walking back to Kuva. Understandably, the cheetah was shocked at what she was seeing, but was mortified upon learning it was a lioness Mika had eaten. Kuva tried to get Mika to spit her up, as she suspected the huntress was a part of the Sehkmet Tribe, but Mika remained resolute in keeping her in. With Kuva fearful and considering moving once again, the duo continued their trek back. Finally arriving back to camp, Kuva and Mika are surprised to find Daniel had been tied up by Kuva's siblings, who are joyful in seeing the two have returned. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 3 While Kuva went to spit up Jabaro, Mika untied Daniel from the tree. While he collected his bearings, Daniel noticed Mika's distended belly and asked to touch it, which Mika allowed. While he did so (and took notes), however, Mika teased the settler, pulling him closer to her soft gut and letting him look into her gullet, which understandably made him rather uncomfortable. Afterwards, Mika went over to Kuva and Jabaro. Jabaro asked Mika how she survived her encounter with the rat, appearing very afraid of him. He then revealed he was partners with the rat, and they were working together to kill Java. He then went on a tangent about how everything he did was for Kuva and that he wished for her and her siblings to come with him to live with the settlers for a better life. Mika tried to argue on Java's behalf, saying the snake was going to take them to Kibwe, but Jabaro is adamant and believed Java to be a monster and nothing more. He was going to use the reward money for killing her to leave Africa. Reminded of Kibwe being taken by the settlers, Mika went back to Daniel, who was getting ready to leave on his horse. Mika offered to come back with him, but then changed her mind on a whim because of her stomach. Daniel said if Kibwe was at his camp, he would bring the cheetah back as soon as he could. Mika wound up following the settler back, but was then accosted by one of Java's snakes. Mika proceeded to boop its snout with her glowing stone, which resulted in it swallowing it. The snake then slithered away, and Mika aimed to follow it. The snake took her to the large clearing where Java's home was. Her home burned down, Mika went to the mound to investigate. She discovered a large red stain on the ground that could have been caused by Java's red smog. She also found bullet shells as well as pieces of Java's clothing. Walking to the middle of the mound, Mika discovered a wood mesh in the smoldering ruins, but couldn't see what was beneath it. Kicking down on it, Mika broke through effortlessly, but fell through and into a sloping tunnel. She slid down into a hidden cavern and explored it further, coming to a strange altar room. Snakes had taken shelter here and were observing the shrine on the other side of the chamber. Mika approached the altar and discovered an odd light in the middle of it, hearing voices as she got closer to it. She found the glowing stone sitting beside it and took it again. When she did, she noticed the snakes were giving her their undivided attention. Mika decided to swallow the stone, and then experienced an odd sensation, her eyes glowing radiantly. It was then that Mika would encounter Shin, the rat, who entered the chamber with a massive stomach. She greeted him, but questioned him about who was inside his belly. He acted indirect about it and attempted to charm her, though Mika charmed him back. She successfully got him to explain what the altar was, and the rat revealed there were many like it and that a unique energy called "Faith" was given to these shrines to empower the gods. Shin would then belch up Jabaro's headband, which confirmed he had eaten the cheetah. He explained the cheetah was indeed following Mika, and that Shin did her a favor. The rat then offered Mika the option of swapping places with Jabaro, telling her she made a mistake coming to the altar and that her life was about to be filled with misery. With the voices in her head assuring the rabbit that she must seek them in the afterlife, Mika decided to go with it, charmed by Shin's teasing. The rat released Jabaro and then swallowed Mika whole. She struggled and even kicked inside of him, but Shin was able to keep her down. Jabaro, still alive, was forced to escape the room after Shin started to whip him with a flaming tendril, leaving him naked with most of his cloth digested or ripped to shreds. Shin asked Mika if she had any final words before he digested her, and Mika told him, "There's always a bigger snake." Mika then faded and met her death in the churning belly of the rat. Shortly after, Mika found herself in a new fish-like form, swimming in a bright, sepia river. She attempted to interact with another fish in the river, but nothing came of it, so she decided to eat them. With another fish inside of her, Mika was able to start morphing her ghostly body to take up the form of her rabbit anthro self. Just then, Mika spotted a bright hand up above. The spirit rabbit reached out to the hand and was fished up by none other than Java, who had a new form herself. A Rabbit Astray Chapter 4 Mika found herself in an otherworldly land, Java calling it the Godplains. Having a conversation with Java, who had ascended back into godhood, the snake lady indulged Mika in many secrets of the world, including the presence of unique energies called Faith and Transcendence. Not long after, Java noticed the soul that Mika had eaten, offering to remove it from her belly. Mika agreed, letting the snake take it out and figure out who it belonged to. Java sensed that it was the soul of a wolf named Luna who went through a life of constant hardships. Mika, having been given the notion of another chance at life with Java's help, wondered if this wolf could also get another chance, but Java sidetracked the conversation, giving Mika a piece of her godly flesh to consume. Mika devoured this flesh and got her body back, but with a few changes: Mika now had slit pupils, fangs, and had a body primed to receive powers of a Godkin. Suddenly, Shin came rocketing from the glistening, crystalline sky of the Godplains, confronting Java. He eventually noticed Mika and lost his composure, thinking her a trick at first. Not wishing for Mika to intrude in the impending battle, Java ordered Mika to return to the earth realm. Telling Shin to be ready for when they meet again, Mika was swallowed by Java, entering a portal through her deep gullet. As she fell through the portal, Java telepathically presented Mika different glyphs that would grant her portions of her godly powers. Mika chose a glyph representing "Java's Herald" and then soon enough found herself back in the earth realm, in an unknown forest. Not long after waking up, Mika scanned her surroundings to see a very odd creature covered in a shroud walking towards her general direction. Coming out of cover behind a tree to confront it, the creature dashed towards Mika. With its anteater-like snout, it wrapped it around Mika's entire head, applying suction. Mika, thinking of the glyph that had become embedded into her mind, forced the creature off with a small portal through which a flurry of snake tails whipped out. The creature fled, and Mika failed to hit it with a rock toss. Losing sight of the creature, Mika was suddenly knocked into the ground form a force behind her. Using her charm, she pretended to be hurt, and discovered the culprit was Kibwe himself! The young cheetah was armed with a revolver and wore a settler's hat. He made it clear he aspired to be a settler himself and revealed he was with them for a few days. Kibwe then pointed the gun at Mika again, ordering her to walk towards the settler camp. Mika chose not to resist and revealed to Kibwe she knew his sister, Kuva. He was surprised by this, wondering aloud how Mika didn't end up eaten. He got the impression that the two were friends, as odd as it sounded. The two eventually made it to camp, the first person they saw being Daniel himself! The rabbit settler, upon seeing Mika, urged them back into the forest quickly so that they could talk within cover. Daniel revealed to Mika that he was told by Jabaro four days ago that she died, having been eaten by Shin. Daniel soon showed relief, happy that Mika was there and was wondering if she could help them. He brought the two into camp, sneaking them into his tent. Daniel offered Mika a selection of clothes, and Mika was happy to try them out. She finally decided to keep a shaman outfit along with a sexy bra and panties underneath. She was also given a satchel by Daniel, the settler hinting it used to belong to a colleague of his, who went missing a while ago. Mika expressed her condolences and then asked why Kibwe was with them for so long. The young cheetah butted in, berating Kuva for not leaving him alone and letting him hang with the settlers. Daniel confirmed that Kuva had marched into camp, trying to bring Kibwe back but giving up on him when he refused to budge. Mika asked when was the last time the settlers went to trade with Kuva, but they hadn't since she left their camp. Since a few days passed, Mika started to worry if Kuva was in danger. Daniel offered to introduce Mika to Goodman, the leading authority of the settler camps. They are led to a large tent and Daniel asked them to stay outside while he tried to "warm" Goodman up to Mika's presence at camp. While they waited, Mika noticed a familiar male cheetah walking towards them. Seeing that it was Jabaro, Mika went up and tried to grab his attention, but he completely ignored her. Quite upset, Mika grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face her. Jabaro, frightened by her, tackled the rabbit down, accusing her of being a witch and using Mika's image to trick him. Mika attempted to tell Jabaro that she was not a witch, but he was not very convinced, preparing to swallow her whole. Mika avoided this by telling him of when Shin instructed him to tell Kuva of Mika's sacrifice. This took him aback, but still seemed unsure of what to think. During the commotion, Goodman and Daniel ran out to meet them and see what was going on. Mika defused the situation by assuring them Jabaro simply made a mistake. Goodman introduced himself to Mika and was interested to see if Mika could help them with a couple issues, involving the abandoned village and missing researcher. He offered some rations as well as the use of their bathing station if she were to help. Suddenly, Jabaro interrupted the exchange, asking Goodman for manpower in helping him rescue Kuva, who was taken by Sehkmet lions. The cheetah also alerted them to the Sehkmets prowling the savannah in larger numbers, seemingly angered over something. Mika, alarmed by this, decided instead to help Jabaro with the cheetahs' predicament. Goodman was not pleased by this, saying he would not provide supplies if Mika wouldn't help them. Mika apologized and then headed out with Jabaro after an awkward separation. Kibwe followed close behind, being adamant in wanting to come with them. Thanks to some smooth talking from Mika, she convinced Kibwe not only to head back to camp for safety, but also give her the revolver he was carrying around, which had one bullet in the cylinder. Mika and Jabaro decided to go into the forest for cover in case there were Sehkmet patrols nearby. Jabaro wanted to head back to Kuva's camp, but Mika's empty stomach forced her to stop. She suggested they hunt for now, but Jabaro remained stubborn in heading back. Mika, upset by this response and with a roaring stomach, pounced Jabaro and swallowed him whole. Her belly satisfied for now, Mika said she would let the cheetah out after she found another big meal. Personality Mika is a free and spirited rabbit, yearning for adventure across the lands. She is thoughtful about her actions and words, but tends to be somewhat reckless at times. She believes in going with the flow, taking whatever punches life has to throw at her. Mika can be cocky and confident, using her appetite for meat to catch others off guard. Those who think they get an easy meal by attacking Mika get surprised every time when they wind up in her stomach instead. Despite never really knowing her parents well, Mika respects the concept of family. She is madly in love with Enuk, the jackal prince, but respects his boundaries within village grounds. Forte/Skills All the meat that Mika has eaten has given her strength that other herbivorous rabbits have no hope of achieving. She is not only strong, being able to flip Kuva over and wielding a large sword, but her leg muscles allow her to leap far distances and heights. Mika has learned in her time in the wilderness how to be stealthy with her approaches when it comes to hunting and tracking others. Mika has great hearing, as a rabbit would normally have, and she is able to clench her guts, allowing her to forcibly spit up whatever lies in her stomach. Trivia * Mika is a retcon of Slash's character, Tanya, who was the original protagonist of ''A Rabbit Astray. ''The decision was made in order for Fidchell to be able to take more creative liberties with Mika as the series went on. Gallery 1522658388.feralslash tanya mika easter snack 001 copy.jpg|An Easter pic featuring Mika and Tanya (Art by FeralSlash) Mika and Kuve tied up.png|Mika and Kuva tied up together. Mika crush.png|Mika can't help but admire Kuva's belly. Mika and Shin.png|Make comes face to face with the rat, known as Shin. Mika stone.png|Mika is given a shiny stone by a snake while hunting. Mika cute charm.png|Mika uses cute charm on a lion huntress. Mika stomach cannon.png|Mika forcefully fires a Genet from her stomach at the lioness, dazzing her. Mika Belly rubs.png|Seeing how curious Daniel was with Mika's belly, she allows him to rub it. Mika maw shot.png|Mika even gives him a sneak peek of her swallowing capabilities. Mika temple entrance.png|Falling through the floor in Java's home, Mika finds herself at the entrance to a shrine. Mika Alter.png|Mika enters the snake altar. Mika Magic.png|Mika gains some kind of power. Mika immient vore.png|Mika soon encounters Shin who had swallowed Jabaro. Offering to take his place, Mika is bound by Shin's magic tendril and pulled into the rat's maw. Mika dies.png|Mika's last moments before being digested. She thinks about her time with Enuk. Mika ghost fish.png|Mika in the afterlife as some kind of spirit fish. Category:Females